


Through the Heart

by saa_ssan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saa_ssan/pseuds/saa_ssan
Summary: Kuroo was ten when he first felt it.Happiness.Or rather, his soulmate’s happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo was ten when he first felt it.

Happiness.

Or rather, his soulmate’s happiness.

His mother always told stories about soulmates, especially about how she and his dad met when they felt each other's emotions, so Kuroo was all too familiar with the idea.

Feeling your _own_ soulmate on the other hand, was another thing and Kuroo was amazed at how on a rainy Saturday afternoon, his heart felt like it was dancing under the sun. It was weird for a child like Kuroo to feel something contrasting altogether but somehow, the thought of his soulmate being happy gave him comfort.

* * *

 

As Kuroo grew up, he became familiar with his soulmate’s personality based on his emotions. His soulmate was a happy person. Or at least that was what he could tell based on the spread of warmth inside his chest. It wasn’t always that warm. There would be times that he’d feel cold, heavy or blank and it makes Kuro worry even though he has no idea who they are. Nevertheless, those moments don’t linger and Kuroo would sigh in relief without telling his mama about his soulmate being sad.

When Kuroo feels down, somehow, his soulmate found a way to make him happy even just for a little bit and Kuroo can’t help but wonder if their soulmate thinks about them too.

“Mama!” Kuroo calls out after taking his shoes off the porch and setting down his things on the living room. He hears his mother hum from the kitchen where he makes a beeline towards the bar to look over what his mother was preparing.

“What is it, Tetsu?” she says while slicing carrots. Kuroo scoots closer to take a look. “When will I meet my soulmate? It seems like I can be really good friends with them!” Kuroo says with enthusiasm and his mother chuckles at her son.

“Someday.” She puts her knife down to pinch Kuroo on the cheeks, “and, they’ll be more than just a friend to you.” Kuroo pouts and swats his mother’s hand away, “Is that so? Then, I’ll search for them so we can play volleyball together!”

“My, my, you’re already tiring Kenma-chan from playing volleyball and now your soulmate?”

“The more the merrier!” Kuroo smiles.

* * *

When Kuroo was twelve, he felt a sharp pain to his heart.

He had been worried and rushed to his mom, afraid that he had some kind of heart sickness but it turned out that he was fine and his mother concluded that it must’ve been his soulmate experience something painful.

Kuroo sits in his bedroom that night, worried about what his soulmate was feeling. He couldn’t figure it out. It was too heavy and Kuroo himself gets affected by the sudden piercing pain through his heart. He couldn’t tell what it was but it felt like something pierced through his heart.

From then on, Kuroo never felt his soulmate to the point where he thought the other was dead.

Of course it disturbed him at some extent, to think that he may have been dead, but the occasional heavy feeling he’d sense in him was a proof that the other was still alive; although it seems that something happened that changed the way his soulmate’s emotions worked. This made Kuroo upset, or at least, a bit gloomy.

His soulmate’s emotions hadn’t affected his growth at all; perhaps, a little bit influence on his personality but all in all Kuroo was just worried for them.

“Mama.” Kuroo scoots to his mom on the couch while she was watching a variety show. His mom winds her arm around Kuroo’s shoulder and gives him a warm but curious smile. “What is it, my dear?”

“Is my soulmate okay?” he says with a little bit of moment’s hesitation.

“Why do you say so?” she asks.

“You see, I’ve been feeling them sad and I want to go where they are and give them a big big hug so they’ll be happy again!” his mother could see the determination in Kuroo’s eyes as his arms spread wide in the air; she tries to bite back a chuckle escaping from her lips at the display of her son’s determination.

“You can’t do that for now Tetsu, you still won’t be able to tell at your age who your soulmate is” she says as she ruffles her son’s already messy hair, “But Mama has a brilliant idea!”

“Really?” his eyes brighten and he pulls at his mother’s sleeves, “Tell me!”

“If your soulmate feels down then you should try to be happy. That way, even though they’re sad, they can still feel the warmth of happiness in their hearts.” She points her finger towards Kuroo’s heart, “It might or might not work but, who knows?”

Kuroo’s eyes light up at what his mother said and nods, “Now how do I become happy mama?”

She chuckles and pinches her son’s cheeks, “But aren’t you always happy when you play volleyball?”

“Hmm” Kuroo was in some sort of deep thought, almost seeming like devising a complicated plan, “Alright! Thank you Mama!” he says and kisses her cheek before running towards the door and grabbing the volleyball by the porch.

* * *

When Kuroo enters his first year in high school, he almost thought that Kenma was his soulmate.

He always pondered about it; every moment, every second. He was happy when Kenma is there, whether they’re just walking side by side, or playing volleyball or, staying in either of their houses to sit and play video games after school. Kuroo couldn’t really tell despite growing up together. After all, Kenma was always poker faced and his eyes, if not glued to the screen of his phone or any handheld device, just stares into space or looking for a nearby cat.

“Ken,” he says one day while they were cleaning up their volleyball equipment, “Have you ever thought about your soulmate?”

Ken looks up from wiping the volleyball in his hand, “Yeah.”

“Really? What do they constantly feel?” he asks, curious. Kuroo wasn’t absolute about how soulmates exactly feel when they meet but Kuroo culdn’t rule out Kenma as one of the possibilities. They grew up together after all so either Kuroo didn’t understand that he and his soulmate already met or he’s just plain wrong. Not that he’s attracted to Kenma, but they’re basically stuck to the hip.

“My heart always feel on fire.” Kenma says and Kuroo was slightly taken back.

“Are you sure you’re not having some kind of heartburn?” Kuroo jokes and Kenma just blinks at him with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“It’s kind of hard to describe but it’s close to a burning passion for something.” He says and that confirms Kuroo’s suspicion. He hasn't felt any kind of burning passion when he started high school after all.

“Does it feel good?” Kuroo asks, “I mean, that burning passion?”

“I guess so.” He says and Kuroo just hums in response as they go on with cleaning up.

Kenma was now ruled out of the list.

* * *

At his third year, Kuroo was certain that he’ll never meet his soulmate.

They we’re still alive (thank god) but aside from the dull pain that Kuroo feels, there wasn’t any kind of positive emotion that he could sense from the other. It’s almost as if his soulmate was a cloud of walking negativity. There are certain times that his soulmate would feel something remotely positive; something close to a solemn moment.

Kuroo liked this feeling. It was the closest thing he could get from someone who lived their years in some form of despair.

Kuroo always finds himself looking back at that moment when he was twelve. When that sharp pain had pierced his heart and remained there as a dull memory for the rest of his growing years. As a child, he hadn’t really thought about what he was feeling but Kuroo could tell what it was at least.

Betrayal.

Or so he thinks after going into soulmate forums to ask around. The pain of betrayal was sharp; like a sword piercing through his heart. That was what one of the users told him. It’s sharp and becomes dull along the way and will never go away unless they’re forgiven who betrayed them. It was always distinguishable from sorrow, anger and other negative emotions. Kuroo would always wonder why and sometimes, he goes through extra measure to be happy just so he could console his soulmate.

It was a way of communication. That’s what Kuroo learned. At times when the pain of betrayal surfaces, Kuroo does his best to be happy and Kuroo would feel the other lighten up. Like saying _thank you_ but through the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo was excited for the practice match with Karasuno.

Their coach had always told them about their longtime rival and nothing excited Kuroo more than living out tales he’s only heard. He has his eyes set reviving the battle at the trash dump. It sounds lame (Kuroo wanted to rename it to something cooler) but there’s nothing he could do about it.

“Hey Ken.” He nudges his friend on the sides when he sees Kenma intently staring at Karasuno’s orange haired first year. Kenma looks up to Kuroo a bit too late and he could tell that his friend was drawn to the first year for some reason. “You’ll drill holes on that first year if you keep staring.”

“I’m not…” Kenma sighs and clutches his heart a little bit, “I kind of felt something when I met him the other day, and I’m feeling it again so it’s weird.”

Kuroo stares at him, confused until he realized what Kenma meant, “Say, is it perhaps, a spark?”

“What?”

“A spark.” Kuroo reiterates, “I’m not so sure about it but they say, the moment you meet your soulmate’s eyes you’ll feel that spark in your heart for a split second. It’s hardly noticeable if you only glance at each other.”

“My soulmate…”Kenma repeats and Kuroo could tell that there’s enthusiasm hidden behind his flat look, “I guess he is.”

“Aren’t you glad?” Kuroo pats Kenma’s head, a little bit jealous of his friend but he’d rather die than admit it. He also wants to feel it. He wants to feel that spark in his chest when he meets his soulmate. A spark that would turn into warmth and spread through his entire body like it’s on fire if they stood close enough to each other. Kuroo thanks the soulmate forums for educating him even though his Mama always teased him about not meeting his soulmate because of his messy head.

Kenma leaves his side and goes to talk to the first year. He observes them and for sure, the orange haired shrimp was indeed Kenma’s soulmate. They both stopped when they got too close to each other and he couldn’t really tell what else they’re doing besides staring at each other up until Kenma spoke and the orange haired shrimp was bouncing around Kenma until Yamamoto stepped up and looked like he wanted to bury the tiny Karasuno middle blocker alive. Another member of Karasuno also approaches them and both he and Yamamoto give each other nasty looks.

Kuroo shrugs in amusement and goes to talk to Karasuno’s captain Sawamura Daichi.

“Everyone’s so enthusiastic right?” Kuroo says as he shakes the others hand.

“You could say that.” Daichi seems to sigh, “Quite a handful if you ask me.”

“You sound like their dad.” Kuroo laughs and Daichi laughs along with him. “Well, I think I probably am.” Karasuno’s captain says and they proceed to the gym for the match.

Kuroo sees that their group’s height is average. None of them reaching up to him except for that tall and lanky blonde with an indifferent look plastered to his face.

 _Blank_.

That’s what Kuroo sees. It was pretty hard to figure out but as far as he could see, the blonde sure likes to be condescending towards their orange haired member and their so called genius setter. Staring too long got him caught and the moment he meets eyes with the blonde he feels it.

A _Spark_.

He’s confused to be quite honest. He’s only read it up the forums so it’s not like words could perfectly describe it. The other seems to be as confused as him but decides to break eye contact and the feeling disappears.

_Sparks._

_Warmth all over his body._

_Fireworks?_

Kuroo had a hard time describing it but he was sure as hell that the tall blonde from the other team was his soulmate. He was about to go to the other side of the net when he hears the referee whistle to start their warm-ups. Kuroo does his best to concentrate for the practice match and tries to hold off his excitement. He can approach him later on. _Just a little longer._ He chants to himself but the blissful feeling has his heart racing other than the game.

 _You feel it too right?_ He thinks. Oh, if only telepathy was also possible for soulmates he’d be talking to that boy right now. He’s been waiting for this moment even as a child. To see his soulmate. To be able to give him that big hug he promised when he was a child. He directs his gazed towards the blonde middle blocker but the other seems intent on avoiding his gaze.

 _Why is he like this? Doesn’t he want to meet me?_ He thinks and surely, even during the match when they’re face to face, the blonde just right on refuses to look him in the eyes despite the warm feeling that’s spreading through his entire body when they stood close to each other, the net being the only thing that separates them.

Kuroo applauds the boy for keeping a straight face. Just like Kenma, his expression doesn’t waver despite Kuroo sensing his soulmates own excitement. He’s amazed because his facial expression doesn’t match what both of them feel and somehow, Kuroo is embarrassed to admit that he wanted to at least see the other smile. He craves to know more about him after having to feel that dull pain on a weekly basis. He wants to make him happy like he was back when he first felt him as a child.

Kuroo misses his heart dancing under the sun.

* * *

Right after the match, they all gave their courtesies with Nekoma winning the practice match. Karasuno doesn’t seem too down but they’re more than determined to face them on an actual match.

“We’ll see each other next time.” Kuroo tells Daichi and they shook hands. The rest of the members did so and before they could leave, Kuroo grabs the blonde’s hand out of instinct.

It was weird if you ask Kuroo. With all sparks and fireworks; and somehow he wonders if someone set his heart on fire. It wasn’t the terrible kind of burning per se; but it was pleasant. He’s taking a liking to describing it close to sunshine and all when he was a child but he takes that back now. He know’s another thing to compare it to.

The blonde’s expression falters for a split second. Kuroo saw it but his usual indifferent face came back and Kuroo gives him his trademark Cheshire grin.

“I know you feel it.” He says, “Tsukishima was it?”

“I’d like it if you let go of my hand, right now.” Tsukishima says and Kuroo complies.

Tsukishima Kei has walls, he could tell. His expression, albeit indifferent was guarded and he thinks that the blonde would rather talk in private rather than out in the open where his teammates could blatantly see him meeting his soulmate. Kuroo doesn’t mind but the way Tsukishima interacts with his teammates earlier, he could tell that the blonde would rather not disclose this moment with anyone.

“My bad. I got excited.” Kuroo says and he wanted to punch his brain for being blank at this moment. _So much for being such a smooth talker Kuroo._ He tell himself and Tsukishima shrugs, his eyes scanning their surroundings.

Everyone seems to be preoccupied with Kenma and Hinata being soulmates so both of them we’re hardly being noticed except for Kenma darting a look at both of them occasionally and Tsukishima’s best friend who seems to be giving the blonde a look that Kuroo could read as _please tell me what’s going on later_.

Kuroo takes this moment of distraction to drag Tsukishima at the back of the gym.

“You don’t have to hold my hand.” Tsukishima says and Kuroo pretends he didn’t hear it.

“Holding your hand is nice.” Kuroo smiles.

“You’re not my boyfriend.” Tsukishima mumbles under his breath but Kuroo heard it.

“But I’m your soulmate!” Kuroo protests and Tsukishima adjusts the frame of his glasses with the hand that Kuroo isn’t holding.

“Just because you’re my soulmate doesn’t automatically mean that you’re my boyfriend or even my friend.” The blonde says.

Kuroo is a bit irked by Tsukishima’s attitude but this is no romance novel that instantly correlates soulmates as boyfriends. He knows deep inside though, that amidst the pain his soulmate feels, there was a slight hint of happiness.

Kuroo plans to start there.

“Then here,” Kuroo pulls out a pen from his pocket and writes his number on Tsukishima’s palm. “Let’s start from the top.”

Kuroo see's a slight twitch in Tsukishima's eyes as he writes his digits down, carefully as if savoring every moment that he has his soulmate's hand on his. Tsukishima doesn't say a word and gets back to the gym as soon as they hear Karasuno gathering up to go back to Miyagi.

"I'll be waiting then." Kuroo says and Tsukishima just turns his back, shaking his head.

* * *

The last time Kuroo could recall that he was waiting for so _goddamn_ long was during their last golden week where he and the team had to line up for one of the roller coaster rides in an amusement park and Kenma almost fainted because of heatstroke just because he wasn't drinking water due to being too absorbed in his game. Kuro has to take note of taking better care of his best friend right after that incident.

Waiting for Tsukishima to text him on the other hand, felt like forever.

 _I should've gotten his number instead._ Kuroo scolds himself as he wakes his phone's screen only to see no notification up until now. He couldn't even tell if Tsukishima was interested in texting him because he couldn't detect any sign of nervousness from the other.

"You're an idiot Kuroo." Kenma says from behind him, lounging on his couch in the living room with phone in head. Albeit texting instead of playing like the usual.

 _Kenma_.

 _Texting_.

"Kenma, what's happening to you?" Kuroo says hand on his chest as if offended by his best friend paying attention to his phone (nothing new, except HE'S TEXTING), "Has that shrimpy changed you? You. Don't. Text. For. More. Than. Five. Minutes."

"Can you at least stop calling him shrimpy? His name is Hinata Shoyo." Kenma looks away from his phone for a second to look at Kuroo who's on the floor with his phone on his chest.

Kuroo snorts, "But he's small. and his hair is orange. Shrimps are orange Ken, if you didn't know that."

"Shrimps are orange when cooked, Shoyo is clearly alive."

"And you're already on first name basis with that shrimpy!"

"You're just jealous because that tall blonde middle blocker wouldn't text you." Kenma tries to hide an amused look when he sees Kuroo's expression fall apart. 

"You're so mean Ken! I didn't teach you to be like that! And now you're speaking more than five words!" Kuroo says but Kenma just hums in response, going back to texting. Kuroo huffs and turns to channel surfing n the television while he waits for Tsukishima to text or even, to at least feel nervous about texting him.

"If it makes you feel better, they're busy preparing for the Inter High Preliminaries so that's probably why he's not texting you." Kenma says and Kuroo tries to buy that reason for now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for all the comments, bookmarks and kudos! I'm glad that you all like this. At first I was thinking of turning this into an alternating perspective fic but I decided to keep it consistent in Kuroo's POV and make another one that's on Tsukishima's perspective (his POV was a lot more complicated to write than I thought so it deserves a fic of its own). I hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, Kuroo tried his best to keep himself busy in order to avoid overthinking about Tsukishima. He doesn’t know if thinking about your soulmate would equal to feelings and would also equate to them sensing that they’re in their soulmate’s mind so Kuroo takes some precaution just so as not to creep the other out.

They became busy for Inter High so all is well. No texts from Tsukishima came and Kuroo doesn’t let the frustration build up. His mother once said that you have to be patient so, even if he waited for more than a decade just so he could meet his soulmate, he had too months or maybe years more of waiting before Tsukishima would probably warm up to him.

There was an occasional heavy feeling that Kuroo feels (probably disappointment? Inferiority? He couldn’t tell), or something cold and creepy (Kuroo guesses that this was Tsukishima’s condescending part of his personality and to actually feel and recognize it disturbs him a little bit even if it only lasts for a few seconds).

Kuroo would often times ponder on his bed before he sleeps about his own approach. It was kind of stupid, he admits, but what else would you do when you’re feeling that burn in your chest? For Kuroo, his instincts just override his rationality sometimes if he’s not in a match; but he thinks he understands where Tsukishima is currently standing. He could remember how Tsukishima was the average kind of person in the team. He seemed to be giving just the right effort but not outstanding enough to improve himself. It must’ve been about something when he grew up that made a negative shift in the flow of his soulmate’s emotions to make him this dispassionate; even Kuroo would go as far as calling it morose.

_But why is he in the volleyball team if he’d be this dispassionate?_  Kuroo ponders, drawing invisible lines on his ceiling. During their practice match, he couldn’t feel any form of passion in Tsukishima. So it’s a big question mark among the many that he has in his head. In the web of complex emotions that comprises Tsukishima, only time could tell for now if how long it would take for his soulmate to finally trust him.

* * *

 

Kuroo hears about Karasuno’s loss to Aoba Johsai from Kenma.

Nothing felt strange to Kuroo when he felt nothing from Tsukishima at all.

No remorse.

No disappointment.

It was as if nothing was happening at all and it concerned Kuroo a lot more because if Tsukishima continues to be like this, Tsukishima might end up a mediocre player and playing on the same court as Karasuno with his soulmate being dispassionate wasn’t something that he wanted.

At least making Tsukishima embrace volleyball is now one of my goals. Kuroo keeps a pen spinning on his hand as his teacher drag on the lecture.

* * *

 

Kuroo’s eyebrows raise at the strange message sitting on his inbox. Nothing else was said except for one lone dot that seems to stare and judge at him.

“Who the hell…” he mutters. “It can’t possibly be him right?”

_Who’s this?_ He types and sends it. A little bit excited if it is actually Tsukishima who decided to text him. But then it seemed to just drag on and no reply came right after that dot.

Disappointed, Kuroo shut his phone off and went to sleep. A part of him wants to slap himself from being too hopeful. There was no development in their relationship (if Kuroo could call it that) right after that meeting and Kuroo didn’t want to lose hope. He admits that he’s a little bit impatient and just outright want to date Tsukishima but he tries to keep in mind what his mother always said about patience.

Somehow, Kuroo felt a little bit jealous towards Kenma and Hinata. Sure, he wasn’t as enthusiastic as the guy was and it was probably due to Kenma and Hinata being on the opposite sides of the spectrum that they complemented each other so well but the idea plants a certain yearning in Kuroo’s heart.

* * *

 

Months came by without anything climactic happening, Kuroo would always feel the monotonous being that is Tsukishima in his heart and he’s been used to it. So when one time, Kuroo felt his heart jump a little bit, he wonders what happened and who made Tsukishima feel something like that.

Something cold pools in the pits of Kuroo’s stomach.

He wouldn’t really admit it but he was jealous. Jealous of the possibility that someone else other than him, Tsukishima’s very own soulmate, had made the blonde’s heart jump. It was excitement, unmasked and unrestrained, and it triggers unwanted emotions to fill Kuroo’s mind and heart.

He tries to ignore it for an entire day at least. Kenma keeps reiterating that Kuroo was jealous and it was written all over his face to the point where his body language is already betraying him. Kuroo denies it a million times and keeps himself busy. Even during practice, everyone seems to have noticed Kuroo’s shift in body language. Kuroo could see in his peripheral vision how Lev was trying hard not to let any snide comments slip because Yaku was threatening to hit him with a ball if he doesn’t stop whispering to everybody instead of practicing.

Kuroo doesn’t mind and tries his best to be back to his normal self and practice just went on as usual. Kenma finally shuts up (interesting how he has been speaking for more than five times a day recently, but it was mostly referencing Hinata) and they conclude practice with everyone cleaning up the gym.

“Kuroo” Kuroo turns his head from rolling down the net and sees Nekomata-sensei beckoning him to get down from where he was. Kuroo passes the work on to Lev (who, protested).

“Yes, Sensei?” he asks.

“You’ve been in a sour mood lately.” He says and Kuroo shrugs.

“I couldn’t help it.” Kuroo says and Nekomata chuckles.

“Is your soulmate bothering you?” he asks and Kuroo was a bit taken back.

“Who told you?” he asks, he knew who it was actually, he’s sure about it.

“Kenma told me.” He knew it, “the tall blonde from Karasuno.”

Kuroo sputters and blushes. He’ll get Kenma later. “Well it’s not a big deal really. I just felt something weird last time and I wasn’t used to him being like that so I was othered.”

Nekomata laughs, “It’s alright. But I have good news to tell you anyway.”

“What is it?”

“Karasuno will be joining our training camp with the Fukurodani Academy Group.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies if it took too long for me to upload the third chapter. I've been sick for two week straight due to bronchitits and tonsilitis so I had to take a lot of rest. ;; I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least. I know it's a cliffhanger but you know, I love cliffhangers even if it hurts my soul. //imsuchamasochistcough Thank you for the support! <3 I appreciate every kudos, booksmark, subscrive, comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing (after a long hiatus) for HiQ and KuroTsuki has always been my OTP since the series started so I'm writing for them again. This is un-beta'ed so yeah, constructive criticisms would help a lot. Thank you for reading! I'll try my best to keep it concise. :)


End file.
